


An Overcooked Diamond and a Failed Experiment

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Invasion, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Boys Kissing, Corrupted Gems, Crystal Gems, Dancing, Dream Sex, Flashbacks, Fluff, Freedom, Gem Fusion, Gem!Carley, Gem!Izumi, Gem!Jun, Gem!Kei, Gem!Kou, Gem!Okuyama, Gem!Reiji, Gem!Satou, Gem!Shinya, Gem!Takahashi, Gem!Takeshi, Gem!Tanaka, Government Experimentation, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Human Experimentation, Hybrid!Gen, Hybrid!Kaito, Hybrid!Naomi, Hybrid!Ogura, Hybrid!Yuusuke, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, Kei often Poofed Kou, Love, Loyalty, M/M, Master/Servant, Mind Sex, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebels, Remember Diamonds are HUGE!!!, Romance, Science Fiction, Shapeshifting, Singing, Steven Universe AU, Stockholm Syndrome, Voyeurism, War, Yandere, Zoo Humans, forced pregnancy mentioned, gem experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: Kaito, a human/gem hybrid that failed the experiment due to not being able to summon all his powers by the age of 17...Instead of being destroyed to make a new hybrid, he was saved by an overcooked diamond called Kei AKA Black Diamond, the youngest member of the Diamond Authority.For some months later, Kai desires freedom and yet he can't bare to be apart from his Diamond. He is willing to do anything for Kei even if it means hurting humans or gems....When they visit the Milky Way galaxy, Kai sees that humans have a good side and an evil side to them just like gems...Despite his size and being a failed experiment, his desire to protect his Diamond grew larger and darker especially since there's a war declared against the Diamond Authority...





	1. His Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own ajin or steven universe
> 
> I've been into Steven Universe lately too and maybe next time I'll do a Moonstone!Kei and a Sunstone!Kai...But this is Diamond!Kei and Beryl!Hybrid!Kaito

Kaito is running through the hallways as sirens were sounding, carrying a huge shiny black gemstone in his arms. He is wearing a ruined security uniform showing his sparkling gem on his chest.

 

“GIVE BACK THAT STONE BOY!!!” screamed one of the guards.

 

Kaito keeps running while clinging to the gemstone.

 

Kaito eyes widen when he a pair of people blocking his path... A human government offical named Tosaki glaring at Kaito and one of the Crystal Gem, a Black Pearl named Izumi... looking at him with pity.

 

“Handover that rock Kaito, you **will doom us humans if you take that gem**  back to your "Home" !” said Tosaki.

 

Kai glared at them with angry tears.

 

“WELL YOU TWO SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE **LYING TO US AND TAKING MY DIAMOND FROM ME** !!! AND  **MAYBE YOU DESERVE TO HAVE YOUR GALAXY INVADED BY HOMEWORLD**!!!” screamed Kaito.

 

Izumi walks forward to Kaito despite Tosaki trying to stop her and Kaito's threatening stare.

 

“You don’t have to do **Black Diamond’s** order now! You hybrids and zoo humans had been brainwashed by Homeworld!!! **_Can you see you're free_ ** !? Just gives us **_his gem_ ** and we’ll end the other diamonds freeing everyone” said Izumi calmly.

 

Kaito tearfully shook his head angrily

 

_**“NO HE IS MY DIAMOND!!!”** _

 

Kaito’s gem begins to _glow_ as he clings Kei’s gem close to him.

 

**1 YEAR EARLIER**

 

**_(Kaito’s pov)_ **

 

Black Diamond who is also known as Kei. He is highly intelligent, strict, and rational... despite being defective. Yes he's bigger than most gems including me...but he's the smallest diamond due to the fact he's overcooked.

 

But he is a diamond nonetheless, and **_diamonds are very difficult and dangerous to be create_ ** . So naturally the other diamonds had no choice but to give him **a leading position with them**...

 

 _But most of all…_ **_He’s my Diamond_ ** _, and he's kind enough to take me in despite me being… Well a hybrid…_

 

YOU see I was **_one of the many results of project OGF (Organic Gem Fusion)._ ** My mother who was called **_Golden Beryl Facet Round Cut_ ** **_2.98_ ** , volunteered in the project while the lower class gems, and rebels were forced into the experiment, getting **artificially inseminated** ... And I'm born, like many gem birthgivers she and I can't both exist...She give her gem to me…when I grew up with the other hybrids, the Diamonds come to see us... **White Diamond** sees me as one of the failed experiments and had ordered destroy my body for my gem….it was heartbreaking… my mother wanted me to exist and **she and other Golden Beryls were made for him** …

 

Suddenly a large gentle hand reaches me...My Diamond was curious about the hybrids whether they are failures or successes... Since beryls are easy to be replaced, they allow my Diamond keep me for himself. However, I have a feeling that My new Diamond is lonely and he wish for company….especially since he have given me **_a Earth’s name instead of a number… he named me Kaito...sometimes he calls me Kai...But I am happy that he gave me a name._ **

 

(Normal View)

Kaito looks at the sparklingly gem on his chest. He was wondering why he couldn't make his gem work yet… the perfect hybrids are able to summon weapons or use powers from day 1 to year 17… he's in his 17th year and he failed to summon his powers beside his super strength…He is thankful that Kei saved him from being destroyed…

 

Now Kaito have the role to watch over the zoo humans though he is basically Kei’s assistant and pet. Kaito enjoys delicious food, refreshing waters, soothing baths, a comfortable bed, and pleasurable mating with Kei’s lovely guards and servants. Sometimes Kei himself gives Kai a bath and many times his Diamond watches the hybrid mating with his subjects or the humans. He had befriended **many zoo humans and Black Diamond’s gems and even called each of them by human names even to gems**...

 

While he enjoys his job, the luxuries, his friendship, and of course his rescuer... he feels that he’s in a gilded cage but he doesn’t want to question his Diamond. As much as he wanted to explore the Milky Way Galaxy including planet Earth the origin of humans... He wants to stay by Black Diamond’s side like how pearls are loyal to their masters or how quartzes want to stay with other quartzes... To Kaito, as long is Black Diamond is happy then he is happy…

 

“Kaito” said a big yet soft voice. The giant door open showing a giant boy with red eyes and a big black gem on his forehead. Despite the darkness of Kei’s gem, it _shines_...

 

“Greetings my Diamond” said Kaito doing the Diamond salute.

 

Kei hold out his hand and Kai walk on it. Kei brings the hybrid close to his face out of Kaito’s room.

 

“It’s alright Kai, you can call me Kei since there’s no other gems around here right now” said Kei.

 

“Oh alright my...Kei” said Kaito kindly.

 

Kei laughs gently shaking his head, he walks to his desk and places Kai on his chair on his desk.

 

Kei went back to checking the messages from other gems across the galaxies, sending missions to his gems and ordering them around. Kai looks at the tiny screens (compared to Kei’s screens) checking on the zoo humans.

 

Whiling looking out for the humans, he feels Kei lightly petting his golden hair with his finger. Kai smile and nuzzles against the giant gem’s now motionless finger. Kei smiles back from the ticklish feeling on his hand from the hybrid. Kei could easily crush Kaito to death in an instance but Kei is always careful with his things and his followers **unless he wants or needs to Poof them sometimes imprisoned them in bubbles...(** Poor Kou often gets poofed by Kei for his stupidity and clumsiness, if Kou wasn’t one of Kaito’s mates, Kei would have imprisoned Kou in a bubble forever).......and Kaito completely trust his diamond.

  
Kei move his hand away and Kai look up at Kei in confusion. He then sees that there’s a message from Kaito’s ex-owner, White Diamond whom Kei called him Satou behind his back…Kei sighs, rolled his eyes and accepts the message as Kai looks with curiosity on what White Diamond wants...


	2. Pink Diamond and Pearl (to be edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinya is on his way to a meeting as he sympathizes with a pearl/human hybrid.
> 
> (Sorry that Kei and Kai are not in this chapter, I couldn't decide what gem would Nakano be!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I may change Shinya to brown diamond because I am not sure about the color)

A blue pearl/human hybrid named Yuusuke slowly poke his head out of giant carrier bag carried by Pink Diamond who is also called Shinya. The bag was small enough to filled Shinya’s both hands.

 

He have a shining gem on his forehead while Pink Diamond have a sparkingly gem on his navel.

 

“My Diamond? How was your day?” asked Yuusuke.

 

Shinya sits down and fully opens the bag allowing Yuusuke to come out.

 

Yuusuke is wearing a blue bodysuit with blue transparent scarf around his neck. He give Shinya the diamond salute.

 

“It’s pretty boring as always but that’s life...what do you think of your new outfit?” asked Shinya concern for Yuusuke. 

 

“It’s...fine” said Yuusuke tolerating the outfit.

 

Both he and his diamond did not wish to dress him in any of the pearl’s outfit, especially due to Yuusuke’s human instincts to cover and protect his reproductive systems…But graceful outfits like that are traditional for pearls...even if Yuusuke is part human. 

 

There are hundreds of pearls, common servant gems but they are elusively are for the high class gems. Because Pearls are ones of the common gems and easy to be made, a hundred of pearls are put into the project. 

 

Yuusuke was a successful pearl/human hybrid since he had shown the characteristics, the abilities and powers of a normal pearl. Successful hybrids will normally take the place of their birthgivers, others will have their bodies destroyed and start the project over again.

 

Yuusuke pitied the failures but there was nothing he could do at that time.

 

Yuusuke was not sure whether his birthgiver was forced or participate out of her free-will...He was very confused about it and had think about it from time to time. 

 

Pearls are common, so he highly doubt that any gem would remember who his birthgiver was other than the researchers but he knows they’ll never talk to him and he doesn’t want to ask for anything from Shinya since he was strictly taught that  **_it is improper for for a pearl to do so_ ** …

 

When Shinya first meet Yuusuke, the hybrid expected him to get only the pink pearls. But he took Yuusuke as well even though Yuusuke’s gem color doesn’t match the pure pearls or any members in Shinya’s court.

 

Yuusuke really likes Shinya and really wants to please his Diamond. However, he was not very happy with his role, he did not like the way pearls are treated, and he did not how humans & hybrids were treated. But he is tolerating that for this is the only life he knows and his Diamond was very kind to him.  

 

Unknowing to Yuusuke, His Diamond just wants to make him happy.

 

Shinya caught an unhappy look on Yuusuke’s face

 

“Yuusuke, what is wrong?” asked Shinya with concern.

 

He covers his confusion with a smile.

 

“Everything is fine” said Yuusuke kindly and he twitched a little.

 

Shinya doubts Yuusuke’s words… But he doesn’t wish to force him.

 

“I know you’re lying… but tell the truth whenever you are ready to tell me...” said Shinya kindly.

 

Yuusuke just looks down. Shinya sighs.

 

“What did they do to you before we meet?” asked Shinya kindly.

  
Yuusuke shakes, whimpers a bit and sweats so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Tanaka (a diamond) and Naomi (another pearl/human hybrid) ...
> 
> Also Satou, Okuyama, Takahashi and Gen (a gem/human hybrid) will be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Satou is White Diamond in this fanfic (I REALLY WANT TO PUT SATOU AND TANAKA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO BADLY!!!)
> 
> I want Kou to be in the next chapter to but I can't decide what gem he should be?
> 
> I decided that Tanaka and Shinya are diamonds


End file.
